Augmented reality (AR) is currently being deployed to a number of different industries, such as aerospace, automotive, logistics, and so on. AR type applications may be deployed to users who are equipped with smart glasses and can be enabled to display to the users content that can assist the user in performing various tasks or job functions. Mobile augmented reality systems have the potential to revolutionize the way in which content is provided to users. Virtual content can be directly integrated with the real world surrounding the mobile user, who can interact with it to display related content, to pose and resolve queries, and to collaborate with other users. The augmented view of the user's surroundings presents an interface to context-dependent operations, many of which are related to the objects in view—the augmented world is the user interface.
However, the use of smart glasses when viewing content has drawbacks because of the small virtual screens used in the smart glasses. That is the small virtual screens allow for only a small amount of content to be displayed at any given time. This display constraint often leads to a reduced or degraded user experience that can result in a non-optimal execution time of communications to the user in the display and any displayed subsequent tasks to be performed by the user. This is because the smaller size display of the smart glasses does not allow for all the required content to be timely displayed in a single display of content at once. Also the smaller displays do not provide the additional needed functionalities needed to overcome the deficiencies imposed by a smaller footprint to display content such as enabling the user to switch back and forth between a set of virtual screens of the display each containing a limited content or for an user to navigate menu items for task procedures associated with a maintenance procedure rather than having to view all the tasks on the display at once.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and system that creates a set of virtual screens in a HWD to dynamically change the content in each virtual screen having the attention of the viewer and to overcome my dynamically displaying content on each virtual screen the drawbacks posed by the small virtual screens of the smart glasses thereby enabling the display of larger amounts of content at any given time as well as better user interaction with displayed content to improve a user's situational awareness and immersive experience.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.